bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Righteous Sun Cayena
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810658 |no = 8448 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = F |animation_attack = 166 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 12, 12, 12, 12, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 12, 12, 12, 12, 12, 8, 8, 4, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152 |bb2_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 12, 12, 12, 12, 12, 8, 8, 4, 3, 2 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161, 164 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 7, 10, 7, 10, 7, 10, 7, 7, 5, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 130, 134, 138, 142, 146 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 134, 137, 138, 140, 142, 143, 146, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161, 164 |sbb3_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 7, 20, 10, 20, 7, 20, 10, 7, 20, 10, 7, 7, 5, 3, 2 |sbb3_totaldistr = 180 |ubb_frames = 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161, 164, 167, 170 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A soldier from another world, and one of the legendary Battle Maidens. Cayena was the most passionate among them, fighting tirelessly for justice. Her journey to bring down the callous gods of Grand Gaia alongside her sisters-in-arms is a saga for the ages: a tale of bravery and resilience in spite of hardship and defeat. Cayena's newfound strength was a testament to the unbreakable bonds the Maidens had forged throughout the years. Hoisting her rocket launcher onto her shoulders, the fiery soldier charged headlong into the fray. Feurig roared with fury as Cayena fired barrages of rockets upon the enemy, burning them all in the fires of justice. Although the gods possessed limitless might, the Battle Maidens stood steadfast in their assault. Cayena pressed on for her sisters despite fatigue and injury, and when the last god fell, her body gave out from exhaustion. She lay on the battlefield, grinning at the brightening sky. Grand Gaia hailed the Maidens as heroes, and Cayena was especially lauded as a paragon of might among the military nations. However, Cayena turned down all invitations to be made a general of any army; war for war's sake was never her aim, and the concept of "justice" could easily be twisted for nefarious ends. These days, Cayena enjoys training and sharing her experiences with aspiring soldiers. She has become something of an idol among warrior communities, but when asked, she laughs boisterously and waves it off. |summon = At your service, Summoner! Where shall I strike with righteous might? |fusion = Hear that? Feurig's roaring with joy! My heart burns fierce with pride and gratitude! |evolution = I will never let darkness snuff out the flame of hope. As long as I'm here, I will fight for what's right! | hp_base = 6718 |atk_base = 2581 |def_base = 2590 |rec_base = 2955 | hp_lord = 9597 |atk_lord = 3687 |def_lord = 3700 |rec_lord = 2936 | hp_anima = 10714 |rec_anima = 2638 |atk_breaker = 3985 |def_breaker = 3402 |def_guardian = 3998 |rec_guardian = 2787 |def_oracle = 3551 |rec_oracle = 3383 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Soul of the Ardent |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk, Def, 100% boost to max HP of Fire types, 20% damage reduction from Fire, Earth types, probable considerable reduction of foe's BB gauge, considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB, 50% damage reduction from all elements for first 2 turns & enormously boosts ABP and CBP gain |lsnote = 35% chance of 50% BB gauge reduction, 30% reduced BC cost, 135% ABP & 60% CBP |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Recovery |bb = Incendiary Missile |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable KO resistance negation for 2 turns (PvP modes only), boosts Spark damage of Fire types for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction & reduces foes' BB gauge |bbnote = Chance of ignoring KO resistance (6% per foe, 30% max), 50% Spark to Fire types, 200% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 40% chance of 60% Atk/Def reduction & 20% BB gauge reduction |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bbhits2 = 15 |bbaoe2 = A |bbdc2 = 15 |bbmultiplier2 = 620 |bb2_es = true |sbb = Justice Seal: Solar Salvo |sbbdescription = 17 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo massive Fire attack on single foe, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction & critical and elemental vulnerability infliction for 2 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 1000% x HP / max base HP, 180% Spark, 200% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 40% chance to reduce 60% Atk/Def & 15% crit and elemental damage vulnerability |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1200 |sbbhits3 = 21 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 21 |sbbmultiplier3 = 620 |sbb3_es = true |ubb = Feurig: Ultimate Blast |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts critical hit rate), enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction, enormously boosts Fire elemental damage for 3 turns & activates Fire shield for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% x HP / max base HP, 60% crit rate to self, 500% Spark, 400% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 90% Atk/Def reduction, 500% Fire elemental damage & activates 50000 HP, 10000 Def Fire shield |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |dbb = Valhalla of the Damned |synergy = Pyre |bondunit = Black Magistra Noxa |dbbdescription = 44 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, spark damage, critical damage, Fire, Dark elemental damage, BB gauge, fully restores HP, inflicts Atk, Def reduction & activates non-elemental shield |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 22 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 22 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 22 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 22 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Scorching Spirit |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Def ignoring effect to attack for all allies, negates critical damage for all allies, 50% boost to Atk, Def for first 5 turns & adds 15 combo (BB) / 21 combo (SBB) powerful Fire attack on all foes to BB/SBB |esnote = |evofrom = 810657 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = 25 |omniskill3_2_desc = Resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill3_2_note = 100% chance |omniskill3_3_sp = 15 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances LS's success rate of foe's considerable BB gauge reduction effect |omniskill3_3_note = +15% chance, 50% total |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances BB's boost to Spark damage for Fire types effect |omniskill3_4_note = +50% damage, 100% damage total |omniskill3_5_sp = 15 |omniskill3_5_desc = Enhances LS's parameter boost effect |omniskill3_5_note = +30% Atk, Def, +20% max HP |omniskill3_6_sp = 15 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds probable random status ailment infliction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 80% chance to inflict ailments |omniskill3_7_sp = 30 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_note = 3-4 BC fill on Spark |omniskill3_8_sp = 30 |omniskill3_8_desc = Adds max HP boost effect to BB/UBB |omniskill3_8_note = +30% max HP/+50% max HP |omniskill3_9_sp = 25 |omniskill3_9_desc = Adds probable KO resistance negation for 2 turns (PvP modes only) effect to SBB |omniskill3_9_note = 10% per foe, 50% max. (Prerequisite: Unlock “Adds foes’ BB gauge reduction effect to SBB”) |omniskill3_10_sp = 15 |omniskill3_10_desc = Allows SBB's base effects to last for 1 additional turn |omniskill3_10_note = |omniskill3_11_sp = 10 |omniskill3_11_desc = Adds foes' BB gauge reduction effect to SBB |omniskill3_11_note = 20% BB gauge reduction |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Battle Maidens |addcatname = Cayena7 }}